50 Song Shuffle Challenge
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: It's exactly how it sounds.  It's a series of 50 oneshots and drabbles based off songs from my ipod.  The ships vary and so does the content so I'm labeling it T for now but that may change as I go on.
1. Promise By Eve 6

A/N: Go onto iTunes or whatever music player you have, click on shuffle or random and play. Write down the first 50 song titles which come up. If you get two versions of the same song, you can skip one; songs with titles that contain a specific name, eg. "Alice", "Ciaran's Well" etc. can also be skipped [unless you think you can do it ^^] Foreign language song titles must be translated, eg. "Koguero Yoru ni Saita Hana" should become "The Flower That Bloomed on a Frozen Night"; "Chizuru" becomes "A Thousand Cranes". You then have to write a drabble / oneshot using the titles; it must be relevant (: NOT songfics. You can use any pairing; het or slash, established or implied; and you can use more than one pairing in the challenge. Can be from any fandom. Content can be any rating and any genre. So Have fun, I honestly don't remember who originally posted this challenge but I'm going to attempt it and I hope lots of people do too! Now on to my first out of 50!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any part of the novels and I don't own the songs the artist does, I'm just borrowing a little.

Promise

Based of the song Promise by Eve 6

He was a different person. The war changed him. He was no longer the pompous jerk he used to be. His father died after the war, whether from stress or simply to escape Azkaban. But his mother was still alive and a very different person too. She cared so deeply about her son. He had become a bit of a recluse over the years. Narcissa Malfoy didn't like to see her son so lost and maladjusted to the new Wizarding Britain.

Draco was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that everything he had grown up believing was a lie. He had seen Muggleborn wizards blood but their blood was not muddy as his father had always said. Voldemort was not right, he himself was a hypocrite. Draco felt like he needed to get away. He figured that urge is what changed his life in a very big surprising way.

One night he had decided to venture out of the manor that held such bad memories. He went to the Hogshead to have some drinks where he knew no one would bother him. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink from the ever snarky Aberforth. It took some time before he really took notice of his surroundings. And when he did he got a bit of a shock. Sitting two stools down was Hermione Granger. She was knocking back fire whiskey like crazy, which as far as he knew was quite out of character.

"Well if it isn't Granger. What are you doing in a place like this?" He drawled after sidling up next to her.

"Malfoy, nice to see you. Last time I saw you running away with mummy and daddy." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"The war was quite an unfortunate thing for my family. Father died, and honestly now I view it to be a good thing. I've had to under go many changes." Draco divulged.

"Well everyone goes through changes. Every learns what's real and what's not or better yet what you should and shouldn't do in your life." She intoned.

"I suppose you're right. Though you're always right. I imagine you would like me to apologize to how I treated you during all of our previous encounters." He said.

"No, because if you really have changed then your attitude will show me you're not the little ferret you used to be." She replied.

Draco was quite surprised at how she was acting. She seemed to have loosened the stick that had been up her bum ever since he had initially met her. She seemed a little more free. However he started to look closer at her while she ordered them two more drinks. Her bushy curly hair was wild as ever and tumbling around her shoulders. Her brown eyes, which used to be so bright and full of life, now seemed more dull. Her eyes still held a spark but it didn't burn as brightly as it used to and underneath had dark smudges that showed she didn't get much rest.

"You seem different Granger. What's happened to you?" He asked, finally forgetting his own issues and really noticing the girl beside him.

"I fought on the front lines of a war, I saw my friends die around me. Of course I've changed." She replied giving him a look of annoyance.

"No it's more than that Granger, almost everyone in the wizarding world bears war scars now." He pressed on.

"Fine, I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. After the war I had gotten together with Ron. I thought we'd have the dream life. Thoughts of being with him kept me going throughout everything. But a month after the war ended I found him in bed with Lavender Brown. All my illusions shattered. I knew things weren't perfect. But I wanted them to be perfect so I could move forward. Harry and Ginny tried to help me but all they did was keep me thinking about Ron. Finally I just had to get away." She finished.

"Wow Granger. Well I promise not to fuck with your mind like he did. I'll be honest and straight forward with everything. Does this mean you're not friends with Potter anymore?" He asked.

"Harry is the best person in the entire world. He is my brother, I but I just need space from him because being with him brings up memories of Ron and I need to escape Ron so I can move on." She replied.

"I wish I had friends like that. I was doing everything my father had told me to my entire life and look where it's gotten me. Alone and bitter with nothing to show for it. At least you still have friends." He told her honestly.

"Thank you Malfoy. I never thought you would try to show me the bright side." She said with a laugh.

"I've always admired you Granger. I wasn't allowed to like you but I couldn't help it. I want you to run away with me. We both need an escape." He said seriously looking her in the eyes.

"Ok." She whispered.

That's all it took. Later that night they left to Barcelona. They kept to themselves and did their best to heal their respective scars. She wasn't shadowed by her former love and he wasn't the cowardly ex-death eater there.

"You know Granger I won't make you stay with me, if you want to go on your own I understand." He said one night while they were lying face to face on the bed in their shared hotel room.

"I won't leave. I promise." She said before giving him a light kiss, changing their relationship into something new, scary, and exciting.

End


	2. Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations

A/N This is fic number 2. It's going to be another one-shot focusing on Ron and Hermione which is something I rarely do but at least it ends with Harry and Hermione. I hope you like it! Oh and obviously it's a bit AU.

Disclaimer from ch. 1 still applies J

Build Me Up Buttercup

Based on the song Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations

The first time it happened was the Yule ball. She had just known that he was going to ask her to the dance. But instead she received an invitation from Viktor Krum. He was perfectly nice so she accepted. Then he asked her as a last resort. He managed to ruin the whole experience for her. That was the first time he let her down. And yet…she still loved him.

* * *

><p>The next time it happened was in sixth year. She had asked him to Slughorn's party. Then all of a sudden he's swapping tonsils with Lavender Brown. Her heart broke. He let her down again. But at least this time she attacked him with birds.<p>

* * *

><p>The last time it happened was on the horcrux hunt. He left her and Harry alone to face it all without him. He left her sobbing in the middle of the woods knowing good and well how she felt about him. This time he not only let her down, he let down his other best friend too. While they both still loved Ron, something changed in them towards him forever.<p>

After the war was won Ron tried to find her. He found her standing beside Harry looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. He walked up to her and kissed her. She pushed him away quickly.

"Ron, I'm sorry but it's my turn to let you down. You should have taken your chance before when you had it. You've let me down one too many times. Harry was there for me when you left us. And it took you leaving to realize how much Harry and I love each other so I should actually thank you for hurting me all those times." She replied gently pushing a shocked Ron away.

"I'm sorry mate, you'll always be my best friend but Hermione is right. It took you abandoning us to see the light." Harry said gently grabbing Hermione's hand.

"I knew it. I told you I was sorry about leaving. But I guess I had it coming." Ron said still in a state of shock.

Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand towards the great hall leaving behind Ron. They looked at each other and smiled before leaning in to share a small loving kiss.

"Love you Hermione. You know I'll never let you down." He said with a smile.

"Love you too Harry." She said before kissing him again.

End


	3. No More Sorrow by Linkin Park

A/N This one is going to be a bit darker and focus on Snape. I hope you like it J

No More Sorrow

Inspired by No More Sorrow by Linkin Park

He thought having power would make him seem more attractive. That power could make Lily love him. All he wanted was for Lily to love him and he would be happy. He then met a man who called himself Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort claimed he wanted to make the Wizarding world a better place. All those who followed him would come to power and have everything they dreamed of. Severus had no idea that this "crusade" he was joining was a disguise for genocide.

It wasn't until he found out Voldemort had sent out kill orders on Lily and her family that he learned the truth about his leader. He had been in denial. All he saw and felt was pain. It wasn't before long that he found that Lily had been killed by Voldemort himself and that Voldemort had been defeated by Lily's infant son. He had tried to save Lily by turning himself over to the one man he could trust, Albus Dumbledore. He would do anything he needed to make sure Voldemort wouldn't rise again.

And when the second war against Voldemort did come about he played his position perfectly. He had deceived Voldemort and helped bring about his downfall before he died. Now he had no more sorrow, he was with Lily now.

End


End file.
